


MILFshake

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, alternate universe - pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You and Leon co-star in a "movie" together.





	MILFshake

**Author's Note:**

> title has nothing to do with this piece, i just thought it was funny. 
> 
> leon is like 22/23 and reader is like 26/27
> 
> also, ofc no beta reader so tell me any mistakes ive made.
> 
> ~~i had too much fun writing this~~

You felt his cock drilling into your cunt mercilessly. For how innocent he looked, his looks didn't mirror his actions. Your orgasm was approaching quickly. It wouldn't be long until you came for the umpteenth time. You didn't have to fake anything and you were glad. 

You considered your job the best one in the world and the worst one in the world at the same time. If you had chemistry with someone and/or they knew how to work you, it was pure bliss, but if your co-star and you did not have that, it was more like torture. You'd have to fake all your orgasms, which was more trouble than it was worth. 

When you saw the proposal from your agent, your heart skipped a beat. It was a 180-minute special feature with Leon Kennedy, where you played a lascivious housewife who lusted after the vigorous pool boy, whom Leon played. It was perfect. You had always admired him - thought that he was cute. You had been in the industry a few years when he debuted. He was a young man with a baby face and dreamy blue eyes. His visage made his most frequented genre MILF porn. Now, you were a few years older than him but nowhere near a MILF. You were still a bit too young and childless, so seeing that you'd get to work with him made your heart leap.

When you met him, he seemed bashful, which _certainly_ didn't match what he was doing to you at this moment. His behavior made you grin. _No wonder all the cougars and MILFs liked him._

 _“I'm a big fan of your work, ma'am,” he had said, not looking you in the eye._ Ma'am. He called you ma'am. Adorable. 

_“Thank you. I'm a big fan of your work too. It's going to be a pleasure to work with you,” you responded, cocking your head and smiling alluringly at him. A blush had spread across his youthful face._

After getting dressed and getting your makeup done, you sauntered out of your dressing room. You were clad in a red microkini with a thin white robe draped over your arms. The location of filming was a ranch house with a pool that the production company had rented for the day. One of the cameramen directed you towards the beige lounge chair. You laid down on it and someone handed you a magazine. You opened it to appear like you were reading. 

Leon was situated across the pool from you, supposedly ‘cleaning’ it. 

“Okay. Action,” the director called.

You turned the page of the magazine and glanced up at your co-star. He wasn't looking. You went back to fake reading and spread your legs so the camera could get a close up of the fabric barely covering your core. You looked up from the magazine and this time he was looking at you. You smirked at him and readjusted the bikini top, exposing more of your cleavage. He averted his gaze. Classic game of cat and mouse. 

“Pool boy. Come here,” you said in an authoritative tone, snapping your fingers. 

He sheepishly approached you. You picked up the sun tan oil next to the chair.

“Will you please help me apply this? I don't want to mess up my manicure,” you said, peering up over your sunglasses. 

He took the bottle from you and you turned onto your stomach, exposing your back to him. The swimsuit bottom did nothing to cover backside. You were all but fully exposed to him. You laid your cheek against the chair. It wasn't comfy.

You soon felt his large hands gliding over the muscles of your back, massaging you. You let out a few noises of pleasure, not exactly making them just for show. He _definitely_ knew how to use his hands. He tightened his grip on your shoulders, working the tension out of them. You squirmed under his touch. He moved his hands down your back once more, rubbing little circles with his thumbs. This was pure heaven.

When he reached the globes of your ass, he squeezed them. A moan escaped you. He rubbed his hands all over your backside, massaging it. He even ran one of his fingers over your slit a few times. You felt yourself getting wet. You wondered if he could feel how aroused you were. You were lost in thought of what you wanted him to do to you when just like that, his presence disappeared. You shot up into a sitting position. 

“Hey wait! Don't go!” you pleaded breathily.

“What else do you need, ma'am?” You felt your core twinge at that. Apparently you had a thing for being called ma'am. 

“Can you get my front too?” 

He nodded and returned to his former position beside you. He sloshed more of the oil over his fingers and started to apply it to your stomach. He got mind-wreckingly close to your pussy a few times that you thought he was going to dip his fingers beneath the waistband and fingerfuck you, but he never did. You were so turned on at this point. You suddenly grabbed his hands. He looked up at you with a jolted look on his face. You guided his hands to rest on your barely covered tits. You grinned lecherously at him.

“Y'know…” you said, drawing out the w. “My husband won't be home for a bit...I always see you looking at me. Do you want to have your way with me?” The lines were cheesy, but you didn't care. You just wanted to be fucked. 

He seemed astounded and just nodded. You moved the straps of the top off of your shoulder and pulled it down over your breasts, leaving it under them. Your upper body was now exposed to him in all its glory. 

“Touch me, why don't you?” you purred. 

He complied, beginning to grope your tits. It felt good. You laid back, putting your arms over your head, and moaned. He pinched your nipples, making them harden into little peaks. You noticed his hard cock through his Speedo and made a grab for it. He paused his ministrations and looked down at you. 

“Let me suck your cock,” you said, looking up at him through your mink eyelashes. 

“O-okay,” he stammered.

He helped you pull down his swimsuit, revealing his member to you. You took him into your mouth, going down as far as you could. You used your fingers to pump the part you couldn't fit into your mouth. You moved your head back and forth. He gripped your hair, trying to suppress his moans. You didn't say you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose for nothing. You felt him getting close. You removed your mouth from his cock with a pop. You heard him groan due to the loss of contact. You started licking tantalizing stripes up his member, toying with him.

“Ma'am, don't tease me. I'm so close.” 

“What do we say?” 

“Please suck my cock, please.”

“Good boy.” You deepthroated him once again, nearly gagging from the sheer size of him.

When he came, you took him out of your mouth and had him cum on your face. You used your index finger to scoop his semen off of your face and put it into your mouth, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. He seemed mesmerized. His cum had a salty but sweet flavor to it. _Someone's been eating well_ , you giggled to yourself.

After you finished cleaning your face, you moved your hands to take off your bottom piece. You laid it down your legs slowly, making sure to keep your pussy slightly obscured from his view. When you had it fully slid off and dangling from your ankle, you spread your legs.

“Help me clean up here, you made me make a mess of myself.” You used your fingers to spread your pussy lips. 

He kneeled in front of you, like you were some goddess. Maybe you were in your own way - a sex goddess. He pressed his face into your core, taking tentative licks. You moaned loudly and pressed him closer to your wet heat. He licked up and down, driving you wild. Then you had a better idea. It wasn't exactly scripted, but the directors wouldn't care - you were their golden girl. 

“Let me sit on your face.” 

He looked up at you, your juices coating his chin.

“Okay, ma'am, whatever you say.” 

You got up from the chair and let him lay back on it. Then you straddled his chest. 

“Are you ready, honey?” you cooed, stroking his cheek. He nodded.

You positioned yourself over his mouth and sat down. He gripped your thighs and went to town. His tongue moved at lightning speed, avoiding your clit. He was teasing you how you had him earlier. You felt overstimulated. You leaned back a bit, using your hands to steady yourself on his chest. His very muscular chest. 

“ _Ohmygodddddd_ ,” you mewled. _It felt so fucking good._

You were close to coming. You ground your pussy down against his face, trying to get the pressure you needed to orgasm. You felt Leon take your clit into his mouth, sucking on it. Then he bit it. Your world melted. 

Your orgasm was intense and long. You moaned like a whore the whole way through. After you rode it through, literally, you collapsed on top of him. He lifted you off of him with ease and stood up, towering above you. He had your pussy juices all over his face. You reached up and grabbed his face, bringing him into a kiss. You could taste yourself. You didn't know if you'd ever get used to the acidic saccharine flavor of your slick, but that didn't matter to you. 

“Please fuck me,” you moaned, kissing him again. 

He pushed you down lightly, so you were on your back and moved your legs into a position where your feet were above your head. He lined himself up with your opening and pushed himself in slowly, making sure you had time to adjust to his length. _What a sweetheart._

“Are you okay?” he questioned, looking down at you with genuine concern. 

“Mhm,” you murmured and wiggled your hips. 

He began to drive his cock in-and-out of you with such force, it took all you had in you not to scream. You knew that if it sounded like you were being brutally murdered, most viewers (unless they were into that kind of thing) would be turned off, so you opted to loudly moan and squeal instead. 

His hips slapped against yours, reaching deep within you. He was hitting your g-spot too, kneading you closer to orgasm with each thrust. It was hard to believe that someone with such an innocent demeanor could be hammering into your cunt with such strength. It was too much.

“Fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy, oh my godddd,” you pleaded.

He obeyed and kept driving his cock in and out of you. You felt yourself getting close again. The position of your legs just allowed him to jackhammer your pussy even more mercilessly. You felt tears of pleasure springing at your eyes and hoped you weren't fucking up your makeup. 

“I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come,” you whined. 

_Just a little more. Just a little more._

You felt your muscles start to spasm. 

_Just a little more._ You didn't want to come just yet. It would mean that he'd leave you sooner. 

You held off your orgasm as long as you could and then saw stars. Your eyes rolled back as you cried out. You pussy squeezed around him sporadically. He fucked you through your orgasm and kept fucking you until he released deep inside your cunt with a groan. He pulled out, causing you to feel the emptiness you dreaded. 

“Oh my god,” you moaned, cupping your sex. 

“That was-” 

“Amazing,” you finished for him. He nodded. 

He pressed his lips to yours and pushed his tongue inside your mouth. He groped your breasts. Then the sound of a car being locked resonated through the set, your cue to separate. You quickly put your microkini back on and picked up your magazine. Leon pulled his swimsuit up and shuffled to the other side of the pool. 

Your ‘husband’ opened the sliding glass door and waltzed up to you.

“Honey, I'm home,” he said smiling down at you. He was handsome for an older guy - he had a silver fox appeal. You'd never met him before. 

He leaned down to kiss you. He broke away after a bit and headed back into the house. You looked back over and Leon and smiled deviously. 

“Alright cut!” you heard he director yell. 

You got up from the uncomfy chair and dusted yourself off. The director approached you.

“You did great, [Y/N]. Real good stuff. This'll be a total hit,” he said excitedly, giving you a thumbs up. 

You turned around and walked towards Leon, who was being talked to by his agent. 

“Hey,” you said, getting his attention. 

“Hey,” he answered.

“I really enjoyed that. I haven't been fucked like that in so long. I didn't even have to fake my orgasms.” You cupped his face.

“That's good to hear,” he mumbled, not meeting your gaze. 

_Why the hell was he embarrassed? He had just fucked you to the brink of madness and he was too shy to make eye contact?_ You grinned, contemplating what you'd love to do to him. _God, if only this was a femdom movie._ You chuckled.

“What?” you heard him ask with a nervous tone in his voice. You wondered if you intimidated him.

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe get something to eat after this. Get to know each other?” you proposed hopefully.

“Y-yeah, sure.” He nodded.

“Awesome,” you said, flashing him a dazzling smile. “Let me go get dressed and then we can head out.” 

You turned away from him and strolled towards your dressing room. _What a cutie pie._

When you got inside, you quickly stripped and put on your street clothes. You zipped up your jacket and pulled up your yoga pants. You slipped on your sneakers and bounded out. 

You found Leon talking with a few of the behind-the-scenes crew. You saw the women of the group looking at him the way that many of the male members of the crew looked at you. 

“You ready to go?” you chirped, digging through your purse for your phone. 

“Yeah.” He had combed his hair back so it fell around his face - it wasn't slicked back like it had been during the shoot. He had on a dark blue button-up shirt and faded jeans. He accessorized with a grey leather jacket.

You walked up to him and looped your arm through his. You both started towards the ranch house door. Before exiting, you looked back and waved at the women Leon had been talking to. Two of them looked like they were fuming and the others just smiled and waved back. 

It was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i finally learned how to hyperlink so in celebration of that, leave me requests in my ask box on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)! can be fluff or smut!


End file.
